


Hands on

by Loopstagirl



Series: Camelot_Drabble [62]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopstagirl/pseuds/Loopstagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naturally, Arthur would have to be punished for being so hands-y.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands on

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Written for the Camelot_Drabble prompt: Hands.

            Merlin had never been so relieved to escape from a council meeting before.

            It was, of course, all Arthur’s fault.

            The prince had clearly been as bored as him throughout the whole thing and took it as  a challenge to see how many different places he could grope his lover in without anyone noticing. Merlin had always admired Arthur’s hands; knowing they helped protect the kingdom on a daily basis.

            But right now, he hated what the prince had just subjected him to.

            It took a while before he could calm his burning cheeks and throbbing cock. Arthur knew how sensitive places were and hands had drifted across those parts of his servant’s body while still reporting to his father at the same time. The prince hadn’t even looked affected and Merlin knew he was going to have to do something to teach him that being hands-on wasn’t always appreciated.

            Arthur was still finishing up in the council chambers; Merlin had been dismissed after he had dropped the water jug. Again - Arthur’s fault. But if he was going to let his hand drift around the back of his chair and squeeze his crotch, what else did he expect? But now he had some time alone in the prince’s chambers, Merlin found himself staring around for inspiration. He was going to find a way to get Arthur back, no matter what.

            By the time Arthur returned, looking thoroughly put-out over the fact he had been forced to pay attention for the remainder of the session, Merlin had everything in place.

            He knew Arthur well, too well sometimes. But it meant he predicted what would happen as soon as the man walked through the door. Sure enough, Arthur drew him in close and began kissing him, hands slipping under Merlin’s jacket to rid him of the garment. Merlin let him. He needed Arthur to not suspect a thing as the servant began walking them backwards towards the bed. He kicked off his shoes – Arthur following suit – and climbed on.

            Kneeling up, he waited until Arthur had joined him in the same position, the two of them kissing eagerly. Arthur’s hands came up to cup his face and Merlin knew that was his moment. He wrapped his own around Arthur’s wrists, and in one quick moment pulled them up over Arthur’s head and through the belt loop that he had waiting in place. He pulled it tight and backed away out of Arthur’s reach.

            “Merlin…” Arthur began warningly and Merlin turned to look back at the bed.

            “Yes, Sire?” he asked innocently, smirking at the sight in front of him. Arthur couldn’t move from kneeling in the centre of the bed, his hands secured to the canopy above his head. Merlin could see through Arthur’s clothes just how aroused the prince was and he allowed his smirk to grow. Arthur glared.

            “Untie me.”

            “I think I prefer you like that, it means I know where your hands are,” Merlin responded, slowly letting his hands drift to his neck as he untied his scarf and let it drop to the floor.

            By the time Merlin had stripped – as slow as possible – Arthur was struggling earnestly against his bonds. Merlin thought he should be congratulated for thinking of using one of Arthur’s own belts – the leather was of good quality and Arthur wouldn’t be breaking free from it any time soon.

            “You’re going to pay for this, _Mer_ lin.”

            “Oh no, Sire. This is you paying for thinking you could get away with feeling me up in front of your father like that.”

            “I did get away with it, no one noticed.”

            “I noticed, Arthur.” Merlin moved closer to the bed, beginning to press feather light kisses over Arthur’s neck, always making sure he was just out of the prince’s reach should he try to lean forward in order to dominate the kiss. “But right now it is my turn to do the touching.”

            Slowly, he unlaced the prince’s breeches, keeping eye contact for the entire time. Arthur’s pupils were blown and his breathing was coming in sharp pants. Although Merlin kept his face neutral, he was inwardly smirking. He was the only one who could ever take Arthur apart like this.

            He slowly pulled the last lace free, leaning forward to pull the breeches down to just under the swell of Arthur’s arse, kneading it slightly as he did so. Arthur was struggling harder now, but then went deadly still when Merlin wrapped his fingers around him. He didn’t move though.

            “Aren’t you going to say sorry for being all possessive?”

            Arthur simply lifted an eyebrow. Merlin nodded seriously and with a feather light touch, ran his palm over Arthur. It wasn’t nearly enough for the prince though, but Merlin refused to give him anything more until Arthur apologised. They continued in that manner for some time.

            “Damnit it, Merlin, please…”

            “Begging is good, but it’s not quite an apology,” Merlin had his free hand wrapped around himself, Arthur’s words going straight to his own cock. He didn’t move it though – he had no intention of coming before the prince, not when it was Arthur who was at his mercy for once rather than the other way around. Arthur lasted at least another ten minutes.

            “Please… Merlin, I’m sorry, so sorry, please…”

            “There,” Merlin leant forward, kissing him sweetly. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

            Without waiting any longer, he stroked them both, rough and hard, the way he knew Arthur liked. Within seconds, Arthur was coming and Merlin leant up and unbound his hands while Arthur practically sobbed on his shoulder. Holding up the prince, Merlin followed him over the edge before he let them both fall back onto the bed.

            He was almost asleep when he felt Arthur’s hands again.

            “Arthur…”

            “What?” There was a cheeky grin on Arthur’s face and Merlin knew he had enjoyed the consequences of his hands wandering. Shaking his head fondly, Merlin just kissed him and fell asleep.


End file.
